Sanctuary
by mistress-sire03
Summary: .:50scenesNaruSaku:. Coup**s In which Naruto begins an epic journey of collecting.
1. Bed Issues

**Title**: Bed Issues

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sakura

**Summary**: Naruto finds himself torn when one Haruno Sakura is sound asleep.

**Word Count:** 805

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...if I did...well...I'd rather not...(thinks of all the sleepless night and my poor hand)

XxXxXx

_001. Worms_

XxXxXx

He has always been known as the dense one, the oblivious main hero of the story, the naïve fifteen year old boy who does nothing but mess up his chances. Whether it may be friendship, war or love. Friendship, for it was the obvious reason how he was not able to speculate the rising ire of his best friend, war for not being able to perfect the techniques he should have learned eons ago. And love, for even in the simplest form of courting he always ends up fifty miles from his original position. Complete with the black-eye and sore muscles.

In fact at this very moment, he'd have about a hundred chance of finally achieving the girl of his dreams. One, they were alone in the middle of the forest, far away from civilization. There were too little travelers at this particular path that they won't even have to worry about certain dangerous beings like thugs. Two, her sleeping bag is just around the corner, not counting the way he sleep that it wouldn't be a surprise if he finds himself an inch from her the next morning—that is if he wakes up before her, if it was the other way around…good luck to him finding his jaw bone intact. And three, once again they were completely alone with no distractions.

She wouldn't mind if he moves a little to her, wouldn't she? She's asleep, as far as he knew, dead-tired just like him and he can wake up early to move his own sleeping material on a more respectable distance, to show that he had not come in fifteen meter radius to her just as she had threatened—err instructed. That is if he gets some sleep, knowing himself he'd be busy inhaling her sweet scent and fantasizing about their future together—something that won't likely happen for a long time.

Making his decision, Naruto was about to get up, gather his things and plunk it down to where he will see the outline of Sakura's sleeping silhouette from the moonlight, close-up, if it weren't for the said girl sitting up immediately like a zombie back from hell. Instantly, Naruto froze on his half-lying, half-standing position and quickly feigned sleep.

Had she discovered his intention? Is she secretly awake and waiting for him to start his move just so she can punch him to kingdom-come? Oh dear sweet heavens no! All the hard work of getting to where their friendship level is right now was about to come undone right before his very eyes!

He flinched lightly when the sounds of sheets being rustled like she was really impatient to get it undone reached his sensitive ears. At last, soft but brisk footsteps told him she was really heading to his direction.

His breath stopped short when the familiar cherry blossom fragrance hit his heightened sense of smell and doubled more when he felt her hands reach for him. Any minute now he'd have another lovely addition of bumps adorning his head.

He felt the ghost of her hands reach up to his chest _(So she's going to punch him there? Crack a rib or two?) _and fumbled for his sleeping bag's zipper. In a matter of minutes or seconds, the said pink-haired medic he had been fantasizing earlier was now comfortably nestled on his still frozen form, facing him and has her arms wrapped around his stiff torso. She was holding him like she would to a teddy bear! Too shocked to even formulate a response, he can only gape at the tuft of darkened but unmistakably pink hair close to dozing right in front of him, hugging him, crushed into him, with him in his very own sleeping bag.

This is genjutsu isn't it?

"Ano…Sakura-chan?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Wad?" came her muffled half-hearted question.

"Your bed… um…is right there." The blond haired hero pointed to the silhouette of an empty sleeping bag directly opposite from his on this small area they dubbed as their sleeping place for the night.

"Shudup..."

"Um…Sakura-chan…you might want to move your arm, it's um…" He trailed off knowing very well that the girl nestled into his welcoming-but-stiff arms was quite nearing sleep and thus have little comprehension to what he was actually saying.

"Is there something wrong with your sleeping bag?" He questioned hurriedly, quite afraid that she would be asleep that fast. If that happens, he'd be in a very awkward predicament. And he'll even bet his ramen that he'll get another ugly bruise the next morning.

"Worms…" She said in a soft voice drifting between the realm of consciousness and dream, all the while shuddering in disgust.

"Oh."

Naruto never wished for something as trivial as worms raining on Sakura's bed every night. That is up until that very time.

_Owari _

_(for now)_

A/N: One time while I'm browsing through LJ, I saw some communities sporting this challenges (what is that?) and then bam! I suddenly found myself applying for one...well my sister's a big catalyst too. So welcome to my 50scenes NaruSaku! I'll be using this page as a container since I think LJ is dizzying enough...I might never find my story again. Well it's a drabble...I've never really tried that one so this will really be a challenge This particular piece had been sitting in my document for about a week now...too lazy to post.

Oh and do drop a review, I'd love to know what you think.


	2. Wedding Blues

**Title**: Wedding Blues

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sakura

**Summary**: An event the Konoha civilian and shinobi alike would have a hard time forgetting: the Uzumaki-Haruno nuptial.

**Word Count:** 1782

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and the commercial I watched at home that inspired me to do this.

XxXxXx

_002. Need_

XxXxXx

Finally after the long chase, the renowned apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and the newly appointed Rokudaime Hokage decided to tie the knot.

It was a very glorious cloudless day; the blue sky was present for everyone to gaze at in their choice of location: the training ground where they started and where they will end, as what the two had sentimentally explained when asked by friends. The small river not far from the area seemed to be rejoicing with all of the Konoha people as it shimmered happily under the sunny but harmless morning sunlight. Petals upon petals of cherry blossoms where floating on it, swirling with the small waves that the current had created; clearly the symbolism was not lost to the village people.

It was a glorious sight to behold and many of the guests strayed away from their seats carrying their cameras to take a shot.

Even the almost crowded nuptial setting was a fresh view. Decorated white chairs were lined neatly, all of it occupied while some people, who unfortunately was not able to land a seat, stood patiently in the sidelines. The white table in front was meticulously clean, free from dust even in the open air. Behind it, Tsunade, who would wed the two, conversed with an equally happy Shizune. Not far from them, Moegi was practicing her vocals as Udon carefully arranged his violin. Konohamaru, who specifically learned the piano for this occasion, was rehearsing some of the pieces while they wait for the bride. Red carpet made up the aisle with beautifully scattered white flower petals that the crowd deemed romantic and appropriate. Bouquets upon bouquets of flower, in red, white and pink colors to match the motif, arranged exclusively by the Yamanaka flower shop crew and one Nara Ino, decorated the entryway of the bride.

The groom, in all his glorious white color stood out on the front with the dark-haired handsome avenger, the reluctant best man of the wedding. They were talking animatedly, well, the groom is. The only Uchiha left alive kept a permanent scowl on his face yet the peaceful and somewhat happy light in his eyes can make any other person think he's obviously otherwise. After all who wouldn't be cheerful to know that those two idiots would finally cut the chase and marry? They're perfect for each other… that anyone who's attending can attest to.

Suddenly another handsome man who bears same resemblance to the Uchiha appeared next to them and said the words that made the groom's knees grow weak.

"She's here."

Konohamaru ended his piece with a practiced flourish bringing everyone's attention to him.

Not long after the last notes faded, he switched to the melody all of them had been anticipating years earlier, even more by the groom who considerably paled. Everyone's attention snapped back to line of flower girls and bride's maid who at the beautiful sound of the wedding started moving forward in practiced motion.

Uzumaki Naruto can count on one hand the times he had been nervous. One, during his first A-rank mission with team 7. Two, when he had met another jinchuuriki beside him namely, Gaara. Three, when Uchiha Sasuke disappeared not bluffing about his want to leave the village. Four, during the last war with the Akatsuki. After all he feared for all of his friends' safety. That day would made it to the fifth slot.

The well-respected Rokudaime Hokage gulped. He pulled out a white hanky from his pocket and dabbed it to the forming sweat on his brow. Good thing Tsuande-baa-chan slipped it to him as precaution in case 'he might sweat himself to death'. Yes, he might just do that.

He does not know why he felt so nervous. It was nothing sort of life-threatening but it was his wedding to Sakura-chan. The thought itself should have made him jump up and down and act like a total buffoon in happiness (he did that when he proposed and she said her sweet 'yes, idiot') but instead it made him completely weak in the knees. The kind that sooner or later he might need support from the ice cube beside him and the dickhead behind him...that or he'd be forever crippled. Was it some kind of a premonition?

This is the time he had been waiting for since he set his eyes on the lovely cherry blossom. This is what he had been dreaming of ever since his genin days. And this was what his heart truly long for. What he had envisioned of his future would be was always with the pink-haired girl. He want no—knew he'd grow old with her, raise a family with her, die with the thoughts of her, and love her forever with all his soul until death do part them; no matter how unmanly that sounds.

Suddenly, the line of dressed girls and boys obscuring the vision of the bride moved. He can already make out the form of the bride, who along with the rest of them moved in an agonizingly slow walk.

And then...he felt his breath completely taken away. There she was dressed in a simple wedding gown that reached the floor. The off shoulder-white dress revealed creamy white skin for the world to see. Every girl envied the glowing bride and wife-to-be and every man turned congratulatory looks to the blond ninja. Her hair was done up in a simple bun secured by a silver tiara as the wedding veil hung behind her. Her gloved hand was clutching on a bouquet of white and red roses as the other was attached to their former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, her stand-in father. And when she neared enough for him to see her face, Naruto could say he just saw an angel. She only had a little make-up on her but her face exudes an aura of angelic beauty and innocence. One that you would love to dream of and one that you won't be able to forget.

Everyone in the wedding place watched in muted silence with a mixture of awe, happiness and wonder at the oncoming bride. She looks beautiful, glowing, gorgeous and goddess-like. Everyone was easily captured, mesmerized by her simple beauty.

A small tap on his shoulder broke Naruto's dazed and amazed gaze. He grinned idiotically before completely love-stricken eyes turned towards his best man. "Congratulations dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto's smile only got wider and he decided to let that one insult slide for the sake of his and his Sakura-chan's holy wedding. Yep, today's going to be a good day. But that small feeling in his gut won't seem to go away, he can't help but wonder if he did consume, unknowingly, some butterflies.

Suddenly, Sakura seemed to slow down. Even her escort, Kakashi turned a questioning look at her as they fell behind the march. Her hands were gripping tighter on Kakashi's arm as her face changed from solemn to that of an almost complete uneasiness. Like she was debating over something.

Something in Naruto dropped when he saw the look on Sakura's face. They weren't still halfway from the aisle to his position when he noticed her lost look. He knew what that was...he had seen that look on his face too many times to count.

_She's hesitating..._

_Oh gods she's hesitating!_

Turning a completely helpless look to Sasuke, he tried to confirm if what he saw was the truth. The other guy furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to watch the once-blushing-but-now-completely-pale bride before he seriously shook his head indicating he does not know what was happening.

The people's amazed look changed into that of confusion as they noticed the slower pace the bride had set herself in. They gaze at each other worriedly; the bride seemed to be in an internal struggle.

Naruto's heart almost jumped from his ribcage when Sakura's motion went into a complete stop. She was biting her lip in worry while and was clutching the bouquet of roses tighter as if she was drawing some kind of an energy from it. He knew that pose; she was obviously worried over something big. Kakashi's mouth moved and seemed to ask her if something was wrong. The people before them stopped their march to turn an inquiring gaze at their bride, particularly the pregnant bridesmaid, who went to her friend to ask what the hell was wrong.

Everything's going wrong.

What did he do? Did he say something she did not like? Has she forgetten something? Or was she that reluctant to marry him...? That must be it, isn't it? There's no way Sakura would hesitate on the most important day of their lives as a couple if she wasn't having second thoughts. Yes, that must be it.

Completely accepting the fact that maybe she wasn't ready or maybe she needs to think it over or maybe he should have waited a little more, he moved forward to try and stop the wedding for Sakura's sake. Naruto's jaw dropped, however, when suddenly Sakura sprang forward, throwing the bouquet to a random single girl. She bowled over Kakashi-sensei, sidestepped the worried Ino, and pushed the squeaking flower girls and boys out of the way like she was bulldozing them. And when she reached him she was completely disheveled, hair disarray, her veil gone, her wedding dress crumpled from so much motion yet she was and had always been the loveliest thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

He did not have the time to think more than that when not a second passed; she clutched his hand tighter than necessary and dragged him to where Tsunade is.

"Sakura what on earth--" Tsunade croaked with eyes wide enough for two sake cups.

"I do." Was Sakura's first and last words said in a grimaced tone like she was in a mortal pain, before she turned her back on former Hokage and continued to drag the poor shocked husband down the aisle.

"S-Sakura-chan...What's wrong?"

Teary jade eyes looked back at his struggling form as she sprinted with Naruto following reluctantly. They bumped through the shocked and now tousled flower boys and girls, sidestepped the still gaping Ino, while Kakashi unenthusiastically pressed himself to the side to avoid further casualties from the two people. Naruto's own cerulean eyes gazed in worry as he noticed the pained look on her emerald orbs, straightening further so that he would not slow them down; he gave a serious look to convey that he will be listening. Despite the absurdity of it all.

And then Naruto heard the one word he'll never forget that ruined his dream wedding day.

"Bathroom..."

_Owari_

_(not really...)_

A/N: Alright...I think I just dropped my brain. I should have been reviewing for my accounting exam but then...(sigh) And I took a break from the anime club just for it! This what happens when somebody's too lazy to study...XD So sorry for the poor description and the poor humor...trust me the commercial is waaaaay funnier than this! Sigh...I can't write, I can't draw...T.T

See the purple button on the lower left part of the page? Yes, that...do click it and drop me a review I'd love to know your criticisms and comments...


	3. Tears

**Title: **Tears  
**Author: **mistress_sire03  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Characters: **Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura  
**Prompt: **003:Bleed  
**Word Count: **1,997  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **"Sorry Sakura-chan…I made you bleed…" He said weakly and between pants of pain.  
**Warnings: **Um...character OOCness, grammar especially grammar,etc etc.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then we won't have to question who will be paired at the end...I'll make it a crystal clear NaruSaku. Got a problem with that? But since I don't own it...then everything's a possibility XD

003. Bleed

It isn't that she's afraid of blood. No, her profession forced her to be familiar with seeing it. Growing up as a shinobi taught her that a little spill of blood was not something that she should regret but be proud of. Because in the path that she chose, she would always have to bleed a little and kill, not so little. The path that she chose is a path of carnage and the path for cold-blooded, if you would still call them this, human beings. Two rules were engraved in her mind even before the academy days:

A shinobi must never hesitate; one second of dilly-dallying can cost your life.

And a shinobi must never have emotions in the battlefield.

It is true that the emotions of a person can be a great weakness in front of the enemy. And her being who she was, had been a naïve girl trying to compensate for something. She had been blinded by her strength and the glory, the respect and the fame; that such arrogance and inexperience had cost her tragically.

_So she painfully learned._ She learned how to control her emotions. She learned how to steel her eyes in front of a dying enemy. She learned how to erase her conscience in the battlefield. She learned that not everybody you thought of a comrade is a friend and not all of the foes are your enemy, and then she learned that everyone in the front line can be a friend or an enemy. She learned that no matter what the cost is the village should come in first, for the sake of peace and their future.

She learned that every second she shed blood and every enemy struck by her kunai causes her to also bleed.

Amidst the heat of the battle, the war cry, the voices of agonized pains, and the stench of death; she learned where she thrived best. She was prepared to die, she was prepared to kill. She is ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of a job well done. She was prepared to shed blood. She was prepared to bleed.

And so here she is now wondering why her hands were shaking.

_(Haruno! Quit staring at your hands! He's bleeding heavily!)_

Her two callused hands were all covered in blood and not all of them were from her or from the ones she killed.

_(Team C? Hurry it up! He's quickly losing consciousness! Yes! No! She's incapacitated right now)_

The smell of iron and death quickly invaded her nostrils. But all she could do is stare at her hands almost like it the first time she saw it. The color of red was so thick that it almost looked like purple to her.

_(Haruno! Haruno! Wake up! Tch! Is team C here yet?)_

Then, he gasped.

It's as if a switch clicked in her mind that made her immediately spring into action.

"Naruto? Naruto? Can you hear me?" She shouted a little too desperate and a little too loud for their current predicament.

"Sa..ku…ra..-cha…n..?" He asked in a weak voice and equally pathetic smile.

"Yes! Yes! This is Sakura! Wait a minute okay? I'm going to patch you up now" She said panicking so much it was actually a sight to see. Her hands were terribly shaking that when she got hold of her medic bag you could instantly see it rattling.

"Everything will be okay…It's fine…I'm here Naruto."

She wasn't sure whether that was assurance for the blond-haired boy or for herself. She didn't even care of her reputation went down the drain at this very instant. Imagine, the infamous protégé of the Hokage, the ever calm Haruno Sakura, shaken down to her very nerves that she can't even properly open her bag. In her haste she accidentally ripped it open with her ridiculous strength spilling the contents on the muddy ground.

'oh no' she exclaimed in her mind, numbly picking up it all up like a child who broke her mother's favorite vase.

"Saku..ra..chan.." He called out while gasping for breath. Blood flew from his mouth as he tried to stand up but was quickly stopped by one of the jounin that was with them.

"Idiot! Don't try to stand up!" Instantly she left her belongings lying on the floor to tend to the struggling ninja. Her face that was usually stoic in the battlefield now has a colorful display of emotions in them. Panic, worry, fear and trepidation were the ones that stood out more.

Naruto smiled his little idiotic smile as she felt the pink-haired girl's chakra enter his wound, probing gently and trying to repair what was broken underneath

After a second of assessing the damage to his body (which felt like an hour to her) she gasped, feeling herself a little woozy. Damaged nerves, muscles, organs, chakra pathways and it even affected his bones! She can't do this! He needs a full team of medic to help him right now! Even if she did a quick patchwork she wasn't even sure if he'll be able to return to the village alive.

_But I have to do it! Naruto only has me now!_

Gathering all that's left of her courage, she pushed on. Even with her chakra almost depleted, she closed her eyes and concentrated, almost desperate for a miracle and constantly praying in her mind for her chakra to be sufficient for this operation.

_Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pl-_

Her eyes quickly flew open when she felt his cold _cold _hand touch her face.

"Naru…to?" She asked, trying to disregard the fact that his hand was not supposed to be this cold. She gasped again when his thumbs brushed away the tears that were flowing freely on her face.

_Tears?_

She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…I made you bleed…" He said weakly and between pants of pain.

"Bleed? Bleed? What the hell are you saying you moron! Shut up and concentrate on getting better!" And to her horror her tears rushed faster than it was before.

_Don't talk…please live…please live…_

"Sorry…I….made your…heart…bleed…"

Instantly her hands fell limp and her mind numb. _Bleed? Bleed?_ Where the hell was she bleeding? What was this moron trying to say? He was the one lying on the ground with all his guts spilled out for everybody to see but then he's saying that he made her bleed?

The blond idiot cracked one eye open and smiled weakly at her confused expression. "I-Is it true…that nosebleeds… are the t-tears of the…heart?" He whispered silently and faintly through his smile feeling the ground and held onto her hand when he found it.

And then she remembered, an idiotic conversation that happened days ago between her and this stupid Hokage wannabe. As if a burden was lifted from her, the pink-haired medic's face lifted. The lines of worry and panic etched were slowly ebbing away by the smile that was threatening to break out from her face.

"Moron. Who taught you that cheesy crap? Think that'll make me feel better?"She said smacking his lying form gently, very gently, in the head.

But then she laughs through her tears because somehow, someway she felt as if some normalcy was back.

"Don't think I'll let you off easy after this is over! I'll pound you a hundred times for worrying me and as a punishment, I'll make sure you'll never get hold of ramen for eight months straight!"

"Eh!" The bed-no ground-ridden ninja immediately stood up with renewed energy but then feeling the blood loss went down with a thump. So instead he opted to crying, "E-Eight months! Sakura-chan that's overkill! I'll die for sure!"

"Well if you've got strength to whine now in your condition then I'm sure you'd still live by a century."

* * *

_(Captain! Captain! Please tell us your coordinates. I have the team medic with me waiting for confirmation. What is the condition of the patient?)_

_(Ah…there's no need…I think…)_

_(Eh?)_

"Seriously, the world is a mysterious place." The young captain said under his breath as he watched the protégé who was minutes ago shaking and panicked and the young demon vessel who was minutes ago withering and gasping for breath.

* * *

(Owari...ri...ri...ri...) for this prompt okay?

A/N: There's no possible explanation for this. I. am. Sorry. (for many things like ruining the character, not updating for a long time etc. )My ownership should have been forfeited a long time ago but I was happy that it was not. Seriously this drab—sorry oneshot is something that even I can't understand, so sorry if I confused you with my story. Another is that I caught the One Piece fever and now all I can ever think about is One Piece (Naruto? Naruto? What's that?…NaruSaku still not happening? Sheesh…kishi hurry up)Anyway writing this thing made me realize another point. I suck. So sorry about that to..TT^TT being away from Naruto for so long I forgot how they actually act. And one more thing thank you Life, for making me busy as hell. Leave a review? :D


	4. EROs?

Title: EROs?

Pairing: Naruto/Sakura

Summary: Who would have thought the Hokage wannabe and the Protégé of the Hokage would actually…and in the Hokage's room too!

Word Count: 2502

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sigh) If I did I wouldn't be writing this type of crappy stuff right?

A/N: About the title, Eros in Greek mythology is the God of sexual love and beauty. The word is also just the opposite of Sore. Haha…this title is completely random and found by accident. Promise! (such is the power of chance and luck :DD) Also ERO is a japanese for pervert, hentai, ecchi etc...not too sure..

004. Sore

* * *

"_You sure you're okay Naruto?"_

"_Um..yeah..er..no I think."_

"_Well…want me to help you?"_

"_Really? Thank you so much Sakura-chan!"_

_

* * *

_

It all started with Kotetsu and Izumo.

The two friends and the Hokage's unofficial delivery slash messenger boys were as usual carrying heaps upon heaps of paperwork for their Hokage to throw—er sign. Aside from the usual cursing and wondering of how specifically they got this job, they hurriedly made their way to the Hokage's room. They don't want to face with the Hokage's wrath once she realizes that the papers were a minute late…or it was just that she'll blame the two of them to escape the tedious task that is paper work. (Which happens all the time, thankfully Shizune is there to the rescue else they'll find the Hokage tower flooded with unfinished paper work.)

It was supposed to be a fine, normal, repetitive and ordinary day but when they almost reached the Hokage's room, they heard something that made their lives, including the whole Konoha shinobi and civilian alike, change forever. And no, it was not a battlecry, nor a declaration of war nor the Hokage approving the rule that every citizen should wear pink on Saturdays. It was more specific but undistinguishable.

It was a moan. Specifically a male moaning.

Immediately they dropped the mountain stack of papers. As if the Hokage asked them to dance naked, Kotetsu and Izumo's eyes widened the size of plates and their jaws hanged completely to the floor.

"H-Have you heard what I just heard?" Kotetsu whispered frantically to his companion. Izumo, too shocked and astounded to move, simply nodded his head madly. Gulping the two looked at each other, silently wondering how the hell they should face this situation. But before they can knock to know who the hell was in there and, oh gods, to confirm whether they are actually doing what they think they are doing, a somewhat breathless and female voice spoke.

* * *

"_Hey, you heard that?"_

"_Heard what?"_

"_Something fell outside…maybe it's Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Ahhh…n-no…I don't think she's here yet…Ugh…Don't stop Sakura-chan…"_

_

* * *

_

"…"

A shocked silence befalls the two of them. With their eyes dangerously popping out of their sockets and their noses almost bleeding heavily, they can only stare at the door dumbfounded. But then another moan sounded through the doors which made them literally flinch. Who would have thought the Hokage wannabe and the Protégé of the Hokage would actually…and in the Hokage's room too!

"T-they're not…" Izumo whispered feeling his mouth ran dry with apprehension.

With a new determination they nodded at each other before they pressed their ears to the door.

They're not peeping. Absolutely! This is for confirmation…yes, confirmation—Holy shit! He moaned again!

The second one was Konohamaru.

He was just looking for a certain blond-haired idiot, as usual, to challenge him for another duel. When he hadn't found him in his house, in Ichiraku's, in his favorite hangout which is the pink-haired woman's house, Konohamaru knew something was wrong. So using his brain a bit, he decided to directly ask the Hokage if his boss was actually sent to a mission he was not aware of.

He was absolutely shocked, to say the least, when he found the two renowned ninjas, completely respectable and admired, have their ears pressed to the Hokage's door snickering and blushing as blood flew freely from their noses. In short, they looked like idiots.

Feeling that this is not his cup of coffee, he was about to go back down when he heard a distinctly familiar voice.

"_Down here..Sakura-chan…ahh…that's i-it"_

"Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru exclaimed, happy that he was able to find what he was looking for. Immediately the two ninjas look his way with slight panic, making shushing gestures at him.

"What?" He whisphered, coming closer to the two.

"You do not want to interfere with them if I were you." The one ninja that was called Koizumi muttered sagely, which was completely hilarious with blood flowing down his nose.

"Yes, they are having some intimate time together you know!" The other one named Izumo whisphered winking at him.

Eyebrow rose in confusion, Konohamaru decided to follow their lead and pressed his right ear to the door. Immediately after a few seconds, his eyes popped, jaws dropped to the ground and blood flowed from his nose.

* * *

"_AH! I-I heard Konohamaru's voice…"_

"_Hm…Probably wanting to ask you for another duel…"_

"_Ugh… yep, probably… that feel's so good Sakura-chan…"_

"_So you want to go?"_

"_No! Don't stop Sakura-chan…haa..haa…"_

"_Well I won't complain if you want to go…ugh..now."_

_

* * *

_

The third one was strangely, team Gai.

The four-man team actually just arrived from their latest mission which spanned a total of two weeks. Utterly tired and low on chakra reserves they opted to first report to their Hokage. However they did not find the busty blond woman and what they found there instead were three ninja, two of which they least expect to, with their ears pressed on the doors and blood flowing from their noses.

"What the hell." The Hyuuga muttered darkly while the bun-haired girl slapped her hand to her forehead.

"What are you doing my fellow youthful ninjas?" Gai shouted loudly, making the three jump out of their position before frantically shushing the ever exuberant ninja. Deciding that the best way to deal with Gai AND Lee was to go somewhere as far as possible from the room to avoid detection and possible black eyes, they made a 'follow us'' gesture to the four ninjas.

When they were a safe distance away (from Gai and Lee's voice reaching the room), they immediately explained the situation.

"Ah! So that was it! The two youthful ninjas is sharing their passions of youth! How utterly dramatic and romantic! Truly youthful!"

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Lee enthusiastically called while raising his hand. "I do not understand! What is the passions of youth? How do I share it?"

"Oh Lee! I have forgotten how innocent you are! Alas I do not know if I'm the best teacher to explain this! Nevertheless you can know by observation! So let us go and observe how they share their passions of their youth!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ga—" And so this name calling continued for a long time before the two dashed off to press their ears to the door which earned them, after some seconds, popped eyes and, you get the drill, bloody noses.

"I don't believe you." Tenten muttered, arms crossed. "Well us either." Kotetsu said while Izumo and Konohamaru nodded. "Those two have been denying it! But look at this now." Izumo added. "Maybe their passions burst out! You know like what Gai-sensei said!" Konohamaru piped in which was met with blank stares. "How about it Hyuuga," Kotetsu regarded the silent occupant of the conversation.

"Use your Byakugan to see what's really happening there right now." This was met with one of the world's deadliest glare to date, the Hyuuga Neji glare no. 1.

"Ahahahaha…I think that means no." Kotetsu muttered nervously while sweating profusely. The deadly aura surrounding the five was broken when the weapon mistress decided once and for all to confirm whether such accusations were true. Pressing her ear to the door, she immediately blushed, stepped away and proceeded to run out screaming bloody mur—no screaming Ino's name.

"You wouldn't believe this!" was the last thing they heard from her before she vanished with a trail of dust and dust.

And so the fourth and the fifth doesn't matter anymore because in five seconds flat, almost _**all **_Konoha citizen whether unintentional or not, were there in neck breaking poses trying to get a glimpse—er noise of what is happening inside. Needless to say, every transactions, every business stopped as if it was a national holiday just to witness the incident that would probably conclude one of the many questions and mysteries of Konoha.

Before this incident, the relationship between the blond-haired jounin and the pink-haired apprentice had been the talk of the town. Everybody wanted them to be together, however the two's romantic relationship seemed to come into a relapse after they had gotten back the Uchiha survivor. However the homecoming of the Uchiha avenger was not the reason why they've decided to suppress their feelings, as what Yamanaka Ino says, it was more of awareness they have for each other that things won't be the same anymore. They are afraid of what will happen now that they have Sasuke safely in their hands and consequently their goals gone.

Thus this started the long chain of rumors and speculations about the two wherein it was ranked no 1 in an article 'What Konoha Citizen suspects to Happen this year' of the Hi no Kuni Times. And such issue had been the long standing receiver of forums, articles, panels and discussions of every newspaper, and even television programs. Sadly, the two oblivious main characters never read the newspaper nor watched the television. The Hokage protégé was always in the hospital and if not training with the Hokage while the Konoha hero was always away for a mission and if not with his rumored lady love then eating his favorite ramen in his favorite stall.

Back to the situation on hand, it was actually a really a funny sight to see. They, meaning the shinobi and civilians, were trying to eavesdrop but their sheer number was bigger than the door. Everyone tried to find their own place no matter how uncomfortable it is just to hear what was happening inside. Shockingly everyone managed to keep their voices down so they can actually hear and they would not be heard. Some shinobi even used their skills to stick the the ceiling. Some to the wall, others just opted to stand at the sidelines and wait for their friends' confirmation. Some even use an ear enhancing jutsu so they wouldn't have to compete for space.

It was this exact sight that the legendary Hokage, Tsunade, her assistant, Shizune and one of the Anbu captain they were having a meeting prior, Uchiha Sasuke, stumbled upon on their return.

"What. The. Hell." She said in a very dangerous tone. Almost instantly, the shinobi and civilians made a shushing sound to the perpetrator thinking that it was just one of the confused citizens. But after a second of registering who she really was, they gulped, eased their way from the door before a brave shinobi explained the situation on hand.

"They're doing what?" The black-haired assistant asked, incredulous to what the ninja had just relayed. Eyebrows burrowed in confusion she mimicked what they were doing earlier before a typical reaction took place, instantly beckoning the Hokage, Shizune was bright red from her head to toe. Tsunade, a little bit angry and a little bit curious took her place next to her assistant's.

It was then that she heard something that she will never forget from her entire lifetime.

* * *

"_Ah…I wonder why baa-chan's so…uhm...late…ahhh…"_

"_She's probably…urgh…in a meeting…How's this..?"_

"_Haa..ha…AH! That feels really good S-Sakura-chan…Ahhh.. Faster and harder please…"_

"_This is the fastest that I can…you're already slick and wet as it… ugh…is.."_

"_Anyway…you're so tight last night Sakura-chan so I feel really sore right now..I might not make it…"_

"_Shouldn't… I be the one feeling sore?"_

"_Well it was you're inhumane strength! You were riding me the whole AHH… night.."_

_

* * *

_

"Tsunade-sama…Here's the report that you requested." The pink-haired medic announced while handing the Hokage a bright yellow folder filled with papers.

"Ah..yes…That would be all." The Hokage replied looking everywhere but her. If the medic noticed this, she gave no indication of Tsunade's weird behavior.

However before fully stepping out, the Hokage stopped her with her words, "Ah, wait Sakura, do you feel funny? Any nausea or cravings in the morning? You can talk to me you know if you have any difficulties and such…"

"Uhm...no Tsunade-sama, er...is that all?" The pink-haired ninja asked extremely confused with her questions. "Yes, yes…" The Hokage replied.

Saying her goodbyes, the medic quickly closed the door and headed for the stairs when she was stopped by an idiot.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! I thought you had a mission?"

"Well it was finished early, how about you?"

"Just submitted a report." Eyebrows burrowing in confusion, she asked the blond-haired jounin, "Ne, Naruto, have you noticed anything strange with Tsunade-sama?"

"Well…I don't know but she wouldn't look at me in the eyes whenever we're in the Hokage's room."

"That's exactly it! She wouldn't look at me too! I wonder why? But it's just not her you know?"

Nodding vigorously, He added, "Everyone's acting weird! To start off, Kiba kept congratulating me for a job well done, Neji's been giving me a disgusted look! Ichiraku-jii-san kept giving me discounts and even Shizune-neechan, Kotetsu and Izumo were always giving me weird looks!"

"Me too! Ino and Tenten are not speaking to me as of this moment because I supposedly kept something secret from them! And even the pharmacy girl offered to give me some free pregnancy test saying I might really need them! The nerve! As if I'd get pregnant this early." She said fuming when she remembered the particular incident at the drug store that she frequently goes to. "Hm…Something must've happened.."

"Well…no use thinking about it Sakura-chan! So how about this evening?"

"If it's a dinner to Ichiraku then I want a repeat performance of yesterday night as a compensation." She deadpanned.

"But Sakura-chan! I was sore for a whole day because of that!" He gave a look which almost rivaled 'The Scream'.

"Are you saying that I was too heavy?" She exclaimed preparing to clobber her companion.

"No! No! I meant we are too old to be p-playing horsey you know…um...my joints and muscles are not on their prime anymore….err….?"

"You were the one that offered!"

"But you said you never played horsey before so I thought you might want too…?" Feeling a punch coming in, he ducked.

"You should be thankful that I massaged you afterwards."

"Um...next morning Sakura-chan, the next morning. Anyway you were amazing Sakura-chan! Where did you learn to massage like that. Though I don't like the oils, it feels icky afterwards." He said shuddering when he remembered what he felt.

"I only told you to put small amounts but you just had to dump the whole bottle on your back, it gave me a hard time too you know? Your back was so slippery and such." She said preparing to go, the Blond knowing that the Pink-haired girl was busy decided to forego reporting to the Hokage to chat with his friend.

"But you only said to put it on so I put it on!" was the fading words of the blond as they descended the stairs.

Afterwards the door to the Hokage's room opened and one of the legendary sannin's head poked out, completely out of her wits and in great disbelief.

.

.

.

.

"Massage. The Konoha got an impromptu holiday because of a massage and sore back?"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I like this title. Surely. XD Anyway sorry again for the grammar mistakes and ruining the characters… especially Kotetsu and Izumo. I don't have time the time to check so sorry for the wrong grammar and thank you so much to those who reviewed..^^

And there you have it my fourth dra-urgh! Oneshot. Oneshot. Please review?


	5. Coup's

**Title**: Coup**s  
**Pairing**: Naruto/Sakura  
**Summary:** In which Naruto begins an epic journey of collecting.  
**Word Count**: 843  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. (sigh) If I did I wouldn't be writing this type of crappy stuff right?

005. Redeem (Following after sore)

.

.

.

"_He what?"_

"_Shh! Keep quiet! I find it hard—"_

"_And I was told that-"_

"—_you know? The incident last week?"_

"_Tanaka-san swore she saw him last—"_

"—_In the jewelry store! And he was even asking for the most expensive—"_

"_Ring? Can you believe that?"_

"—_a ninja. I'm sure he finds it difficult to buy things like that you know? But because—"_

"_Well, its love, and people do the most craziest things for it—"_

"_I'm thinking of supporting him you know to win that prize because—"_

"—_and think of his hardships! I'll definitely make it sure that he gets—"_

"—_Since the first prize. I don't really care about the prizes so I'll just probably give him—"_

_._

_._

"Hey! Seen Naruto?"

"Doubtless in the ramen stand with his lady love"

"Aw man…And I was planning to give him these."

"Really Kiba-kun? C-Can you give him these too?"

"Ohh! That's great Hinata! You collected more than me!... Hey Shino? What the hell man? If you want to give it to him hand it yourself!"

"I would. But it is generally improper to intruder upon a dinner meeting between a couple."

"WHAT? But you're asking ME to intrude-?"

"K-Kiba-kun…um… if you don't go now, you'll probably miss Naruto-kun."

"Ah! You're right! Then see you later Hinata! I'll deal with you later Shino!"

* * *

Kiba gave a startled squeak as Naruto's face came close to his.

"Are you sure Kiba? These are all mine?" Eyes glowing with unshed tears of joy stared right at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Me, Hinata and Shino figured out you probably need these more than us."

"Lucky!" Naruto cried out, looking at the glossy papers in his hand like some sort of unseen treasure. "Thanks man! And tell Hinata and Shino thanks too!"

"OK. Well gotta go..I don't want to bother your-uh…"However, a quick gaze to the blond-haired idiot's companion made him lose his composure. Sakura was glaring daggers at him daring him to continue his sentence. Feeling a bit, okay a lot, intimidated he quickly dashed out forgetting to say his good byes formally. For some reason which he vehemently refuses to identify as fear, he remembered the rumor that the said pink-haired girl managed to pound Genma, a respected jounin, to smithereens when the said person made the slightest comment of her relationship with the Hokage wannabe. Apparently Sakura was quite sensitive to such proclamations.

"You've got quite a lot of that don't you?" Sakura asked, nodding to those things clutched tightly between Naruto's two hands.

"Yup! I'm trying to win a prize." He said grinning back idiotically to the pink-haired girl. Said girl muttered something which suspiciously sound like 'obviously' under her breath. "Well, what prize are you aiming for?" She asked again, curious to what Naruto's planning.

He had been saving those for almost a week now but that was not what sparked her curiosity. The thing is the moment Naruto started collecting those it was as if the villagers were collecting with him. They were always giving him those papers in bulk and if she had to guess, the idiot possibly has a thousand of those already stacked in his house. But that was just an estimate of what she had seen when she is with him. Probably, he was able to collect more.

"Se-cret!" Naruto replied teasingly with his index finger above his lips. He was quickly bought down to Earth. Literally.

"Secret my ass." The pink-haired medic said with irritation while her fist was still smoking from the impact with his head. Resting her head in her other hand, she was faced to the wall where a poster had been meticulously placed.

_**ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SPECIAL EVENT!**_

_For every 1000 ryo purchase of any Ichiraku's Ramen™ Ramen, you get one coupon which you can exchange for any of these fabulous prizes!_

_10000 coupons- A trip for two to Magical Love Love land for five days and night! Complete with the lodging, traveling and meal fees free!_

_5000 coupons- Her Jewelry's special diamond set! _

_3000 coupons- A month pass for the prestigious HANSEN'S onsen for five!_

_1000 coupons- 500000 worth of gift certificates for Ninjas and Not™ items!_

_500 coupons- Ipod apple version 9.9!_

Eyes narrowing, the medic smiled a bit when she saw something at the bottom in a very small and possibly hand written script that was probably added at the very last minute. Sakura bets her bonus this month that it was certainly what the blonde's been aiming for.

_**10 coupons- 50% discount of any Ichiraku's Ramen™ Ramen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So you gave it to Naruto-san, yes?"

"Hai hai. And the girl was with him too."

"How many do you think Naruto-kun has now?"

"Hm…considering we've all, counting the other villagers and shinobi, been giving ours to him for the past few days… probably enough for the trip. But I'm wondering why he still hasn't mentioned anything about it.

…Maybe he hasn't redeemed them yet?"

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! something in no epic length! (sigh) Sorry for the grammar mistakes...I don't have the time to check it...life's a bitch, yea. So seriously review..;D


End file.
